Known voice alarm systems require an emergency responder to be physically located in certain positions in an installation in order to use the alarm system. This means that information needs to be relayed from the field back to the voice alarm station and then the individual at the voice alarm station needs to decide on a course of action.
It would be desirable to be able to provide first responders with more flexible access to such systems. Preferably a first responder would be able to access a voice alarm system from almost anywhere in the respective region.